Just a little Drabble
by Streep-Parrilla
Summary: Swanqueen. Just something I would of liked to have seen when EMMA was stuck in the ice.


Regina had heard about Emma being trapped in ice.

Even though she did not want to leave her house and even though she was absolutely furious with her, she ran to her car, stepping on the gas.

She didn't know how much time she had.

Those two idiots should have called me. She thought to herself.

She skidded to a stop when she finally reached the ice wall.

Her head lights were shining brightly onto David and Hook.

Both David and Hook looked at her in confusion

"REGINA? What are you-"

David was cut off by Regina's furious voice.

"You IDIOTS. Why didn't you call me when this happened? I am the only logical way to melt this damn thing."

"To be fair, love-"

Regina put her hand around his throat

"You shut your mouth you filthy pirate. You are worthless to save her."

A shrieking voice came over the walkie, all of them forgetting about the heated argument they just had.

"She won't wake up"

A crying voice came over the walkie.

Regina ran over to the ice.

"EMMA"

She screamed

Inside EMMA woke up for a second, shivering.

Elsa smiled, grabbing the walkie.

"She's awake" Elsa said over the walkie

"R- Rrregina?" Emma said shivering

Elsa put Emma's head on her lap, moving hair out of her face.

"W-wwhats sh-she d-doing he-here?"

Regina snatched the walkie

"Emma, just hold on for a few more minutes. I'm gonna get you out of there."

Regina handed the walkie back to David and then froze with what came out of the Walkie

"Why are y-you d-ddoing th-this?"

Emma's weak voice said over the walkie

Regina's heart broke in two.

Why was She doing this? She destroyed my only happiness and I hated her for that.

She grabbed the walkie.

"Because.. I-I can't let you die like this."

Regina admitted.

She really couldn't

A small smile reached Emma's blue lips. She was starting to become really tired

"I thought y-you h-h-hated m-m-me?"

Emma's hand let go of the walkie shivering violently

"It's s-ssso c-c-cold"

Elsa could do nothing but cry

"Hold on, Emma. She'll get you out soon."

Elsa said stroking her hair

"I—"

Just when she was about to answer, David interrupted

"Enough with the talk and let's get to saving my daughter. You can talk all you want once we get her out of there"

David looked like he almost regretted saying that.

Regina only stared at him

"You're right"

She simply said.

It almost killed her to admit it, but he was right.

David looked like he could of had a Heart attack right there.

Did Regina Mills just agree with him?

"Get out of my way, pirate"

As much as she would of liked to set the filthy pirate on fire, she couldn't do it.

She brought her hands up focusing on her magic and the fire was in her palms.

She pointed her hands towards the ice watching it melt away.

Please let Emma be okay. She thought to herself

When the ice melted away, Regina was the first to run inside. She stopped dead in her tracks, David running into her because of it.

Regina's eyes went wide and shook her head.

"No"She cried out

Elsa had her head on Emma's limp body crying.

"She-she's gone"

Elsa cried

Regina's eyes filled with tears, she ran over to Emma, moving Elsa out of the way.

She cradled Emma's body, rocking back and forth

"I never hated you. Not ever"

She said answering Emma's question.

Hook couldn't take it and stepped outside, probably calling everyone.

David was on his knees sobbing.

Regina looked down at Emma's pale blue face. Another loud sob ripping through her

"I'm so sorry."

She looked at David, only making her cry even worse.

"I never meant to hurt her. I was just so mad"

She said angrily

David looked at her questioningly. Why is she so upset over this?

"Why are you here, Regina?"

The question was not mean at all. He just simply wanted to know.

Regina looked up at him, narrowing her eyes at him

"Because she was freezing to death, you idiot"

David ignored the insult.

"There is more to this, Regina. You have been nothing but pissed off at her and the second she's in danger you are here and now she's gone and look at you." He gestured at her "Why, Regina?"

Regina stared at him for a long moment.

"I-"

Tears began to form again. She had made it so obvious. She has been feeling this way since she can remember.

She looked down at Emma, a tear dropping on her frozen cheek

"Because I love her."

She whispered and then loud sobs escaped her mouth.

"I love you, Emma Swan!"

Regina lifted Emma's head, kissing her cold forehead.

David looked away, crying and then whipped his head back hearing a familiar gasp and then

"Regina"

Tumbling out of Emma's mouth.

Elsa immediately began to cry. Her friend was okay.

Regina's eyes widened.

What? How did this-?

Tears spilled out of Regina's eyes

"Emma"

Regina smiled, running the back of her hand down Emma's cheek

Emma sat up, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

Did Regina just save her by true loves kiss?

Emma pulled back starring into dark chocolate brown eyes.

Hook came into view wide eyes and gaping

"Emma? I thought she was dead?"

"True loves kiss"

David said

All Hook could do was stand there.

What the hell? How is this happening?

Emma stared back at Regina

"You-you love me?"

Regina nodded

"I do, dear"

Emma was the one to pull her into a heated kiss. Emma finally pulled back, smiling

"I love you too"


End file.
